Never known before
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Nach Sirius Tod will Harry nur noch weg. Weg von allem, was ihn an Sirius erinnert, an alles, was ihn an seine gesammte Vergangenheit erinnert. Doch als er in die Mugglewelt flüchtet, trifft er auf jemanden, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte. Slash


Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit (noch) kein Geld

Title: Never known before

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Warnings: Death

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Nicht reden, nicht schweigen, nicht gehen, nicht bleiben… Dies beschreibt das Leben als multiple Persönlichkeit schon ganz gut…

Feedbacks: Mail an 

P.o.V.: Harry, logisch…

Never known before

or

I had a boyfriend, I can call my own

Die Sommerferien nach Harrys 5. Schuljahr hatte der Junge, der lebt, sich anders vorgestellt. Gut, es wäre nicht angenehm gewesen, aber er dachte, dass er es schon irgendwie schaffen würde. Doch die Realität sah dann doch irgendwie anders aus. Irgendwann war es ihm dann doch zu fiel geworden und er ist – abgehauen. Doch sehr viel verbessert hatte sich seine Situation dadurch auch nicht.

Jetzt lief er schon seit Stunden ziellos mit seinem Koffer und seiner Eule durch London, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wo er hin sollte. Er hatte ja nicht mal Geld dabei.

_Oh man… warum muss sowas auch immer ausgerechnet mir passieren?_

Aber in gewisser Weise war er sein Leid ja selber Schuld. Aber nun war es zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er oft an Sirius gedacht. Was er wohl an Harrys Stelle getan hätte? Er währe bestimmt nicht bei den Dursleys geblieben, dass wusste Harry ganz sicher. Harry versuchte sich damit zu trösten, dass Sirius sich auch irgendwie durchgeschlagen hätte.

_Ja, das hätte er bestimmt… wenn er doch nur bei mir wäre._

Doch er war nicht bei ihm und würde es auch ganz sicher nie wieder sein. Er war weg. Und Harry war alleine. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er, auch wenn er es oft dachte, noch nie alleine war. Wen hatte er denn noch? Hermine und Ron? Die hatten sich seit Beginn der Ferien nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Und in einer Woche waren die Ferien schon wieder zu Ende. Dumbledore? Harry hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass Dumbledore ihn nur für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Insgeheim gab Harry ihm auch die Schuld an Sirius Tod. Er war zwar nicht alleine Schuld, Snape war ja auch noch da, aber er hatte auf jeden Fall mit Schuld.

Die Liste von Harrys Freunden war kurz. Er wollte sich an Remus Lupin wenden, doch Hedwig konnte ihn nicht finden. Harry war sich sicher, dass Remus sich nach Sirius Tod irgendwo in ein anderes Land abgesetzt hatte.

Harry konnte sich nur zu gut, in Remus Lage hinein versetzen. Er hatte alle seine Freunde verloren und war nun ganz alleine. Alleine, dieses Wort beschrieb auch Harrys Situation recht gut.

Ein Donnergrollen war zu hören und es fing an zu regnen.

_Toll, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt…_

Hedwig fing aufgeregt an zu Flattern. „Ich kann dich nicht raus lassen Hedwig, tut mir Leid. Ich schau jetzt erstmal, wo wir uns unterstellen können."

Harry wollte auf die andere Straßenseite, aber bei dem Londoner Verkehr war das nicht so ganz einfach. „Hey! Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen!?" Hörte Harry eine jungen neben sich rufen. Der blonde Junge hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und Harry fing laut an zu lachen, denn der Junge war von oben bis unten mit Dreck voll, da ein vorbeifahrender Laster durch eine Fütze gefahren war und der ganze Dreck auf den Jungen gespritzt worden zu sein schien.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen!" Zischte der Junge und Harry blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. Vor ihm stand kein geringerer als „M- malfoy?". Der Slytherin sah Harry entgeistert an. „Potter, was machst du denn hier?" Harry schluckte. „Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete. Das es immer noch in Strömen regnete, schien keiner von beiden zu Bemerken.

Draco drehte sich um und schritt über die Straße, als die Ampel auf grün umschlug. Mitten auf der Straße blieb er stehen, und blickte über die Schulter zu mir. „Kommst du, oder willst du dir hier den Tod holen?" Er zwinkert, dann ging er weiter. Natürlich wollte Harry sich nicht den Tod holen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Draco Malfoy ihn gerade aufgefordert hatte, mit ihm zu kommen. Zu mindest hatte Harry es als Aufforderung interpretiert. So ließ er nicht lange auf sich warten und eilte Draco hinterher.

Als er neben ihm war, beachtete Draco ihn allerdings nicht mehr, sondern ging weiter eine Straße entlang. „Hey Draco, wo willst du denn hin?"

_Gott, bin ich so schnell schon Draco, anstatt Malfoy?_

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dir Spaß macht, im Regen durch die Gegend zu irren, aber ich für meinen Teil bevorzuge da lieber ein warmes Hotelzimmer." Sagte Draco und sah Harry grinsend an. Draco schien heute entweder besonders gute Laune zu haben, oder er war möglicherweise krank. Dass er so „freundlich" war, war auf jeden Fall nicht normal. Denn so, wie Draco sich jetzt benahm, das war für einen Malfoy schon sehr, sehr, sehr freundlich.

Harry bekam ein warmes Gefühl im Magen, wenn er an ein gemütliches Hotelzimmer mit Draco dachte.

_Nein, nur ein Hotelzimmer, ohne Draco._

Korrigierte er sich im Geiste selber. „Nun, so wie es aussieht, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." Er sah Harry fragend an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Draco wirklich neugierig gesehen hatte. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte dieser und Harry konnte hören, dass er es wirklich wissen wollte. „Naja, ich hab eben kein Geld dabei." Draco prustete los und Harry wusste nicht, was daran so lustig sein sollte. „Das soll doch ein Scherz sein, Potter. Wie willst du denn überleben, hier in London?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Werd mich wohl irgendwie durchschlagen müssen, so wies aussieht."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry musste zugeben, dass er so doch ziemlich gut aussah. Eine nasse Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er sah einfach nur süß aus.

_Harry, was denkst du hier eigentlich schon wieder?!_

„Nun, du kannst das gerne probieren, mit – mit diesem Koffer und einer weißen Eule kann man sich ja sehr gut verstecken." Er sah auf meinen Koffer und Hedwig, die aufgeplustert da saß und mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte, sich zu befreien. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich verstecken muss?" „Hab ich mir nur so gedacht. Wie dem auch so, ich würde dir anbieten, dass du erstmal mit zu mir kommst."

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Hatte DRACO MALFOY das gerade wirklich zu IHM gesagt? Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. „Potter, mach bitte den Mund zu und komm weiter, die Leute gucken schon. Und was ist jetzt, kommst du mit, oder nicht?" Fragte Draco ungeduldig. „D- doch, ich komme." Brabbelte Harry und wenn Harrys Sinne ihn nicht ganz täuschten, konnte er kurz den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf Draco Lippen erkennen.

Sie gingen eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander her und Harry musste sich ziemlich abmühen, um mit Draco Schritt zu halten, da er so sehr beladen war, bis Draco plötzlich stehen blieb und sagte „Harry, jetzt gib mir mal die Eule, ich kann nicht sehen wenn du dich so abmühst." Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und vor Schreck wäre Hedwigs Käfig ihm fast aus der Hand gefallen. „Draco, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du benimmst dich so… merkwürdig." „Also, wenn es dir lieber ist, wenn ich dich fertig machen, dann kannst du das gerne haben." Das meinte er todesernst. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint, es ist nur-" „Na also Potter. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, wie eine Jungfrau im Gewitter und gib mir endlich deine Eule, ich will heute noch mal ins Bett." Er musste grinsen, als er die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte erkannte. Harry fühlte sich dabei zwar erst nicht gut, musste dann aber doch grinsen.

Doch nicht die bizarre Aussage mit dem „Bett" machte Harry Sorgen. Draco hatte „Jungfrau im Gewitter" gesagt, womit er, auch wenn er das wohl nicht beabsichtigt hatte, genau ins schwarze getroffen, denn er hatte vollkommen recht; Harry war wirklich eine Jungfrau im Gewitter, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Hey Harry, wo willst du denn hin?" Rief Draco von hinten. Harry war so sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht mit bekommen hatte, dass Draco stehen geblieben war. Er presste ein leises „'schuldigung" heraus, doch Draco schien es nicht gehört zu haben, sondern sagte leise „Träumer.", als Harry wieder bei ihm war.

Harry blickte an dem Gebäude vor sich hoch und ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er stand vor einem der nobelsten 5 Sterne Hotels aus London und er wusste, dass es bestimmt mehr kosten würde, hier eine Woche zu wohnen, als Vernon in einer Woche verdiente. „Ziemlich protzig, oder?" Fragte Draco und kicherte. „Ein kleines bissen." Sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Wie bezahlst du das?" „Mein Vater." Sagte Draco kurz, er wollte anscheinend nicht über seinen Vater reden, doch Harry lag diese Frage gerade auf der Zunge, und er musste sie einfach aussprechen. „Wo wir gerade über deinen Vater sprechen, wo ist der eigentlich? Sitzt der nicht in Askaban?" Doch im nächsten Moment hätte Harry sich am liebsten selber dafür geschlagen, denn Draco warf ihm einen Vernichtenden Blick zu, doch Harry hätte nie mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. „Darüber können wir uns auch noch später unterhalten." Ich nickte und wollte es erstmal dabei belassen.

„Willkommen Mister Malfoy, soll ich Ihnen…" Begann ein Mann an der Rezeption, als Harry und Draco eintraten, doch er verstummte, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel. „Schon in Ordnung Mr. Patterson. Das ist Harry Potter, er ist mein Freund und Gast." Mr. Patterson nickte und lächelte gedrückt. Doch für Harry war nur wichtig, dass Draco gerade „Freund und Gast" gesagt hatte. Er hätte doch auch nur „Gast" sagen können, was hatte das hier alles nur zu bedeuten?

_Nein, ich sollte aufhören, Draco Worte so auf die Goldwaage zu legen._

Harry folgte Draco zu den Aufzügen und musste schon sagen, dass Draco und er schon auffielen. Gut, Draco hatte wenigstens einen chicen Anzug an, der allerdings ziemlich verdreckt war, nach der kleinen Panne mit dem Laster und Harry… er war genauso schäbig gekleidet, wie immer. Es verwunderte und erfreute ihn sehr, dass Draco darüber heute noch keinen blöden Spruch abgelassen hatte.

Sie stiegen zusammen in den Aufzug, der ansonsten völlig leer war. Harry wurde nervös, als er mit Draco zusammen alleine in einem Aufzug war. Draco schien dies bemerkt zu haben und sagte „Hey, mach ich dich nervös oder leidest du an Klaustrophobie?" Er grinste.

_Klaustro... Was bitte?_

„Eher das erste." Sagte Harry, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum er das gesagt hatte. „So?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und Harry fragte sich, ob Draco das geübt hatte. Aber warum hätte er es üben sollen?! Zu Harrys großen Erleichterung blieb der Aufzug endlich stehen und Harry stürmte pracktich aus ihm heraus.

Stumm folgte er Draco, der den Gang entlang ging und dabei lässig mit den Schlüsseln spielte, die er in der linken Hand hatte. Es machte Harry innerlich nur noch verrückter, dieses monotone Geklimper und am liebsten hätte er Draco die verdammten Schlüssel aus der Hand geschlagen.

_Was? Warum bin ich denn plötzlich so aggressiv? Ich weiß, ich brauche dringend Schlaf. Schlaf? Bei Draco? In sein Zimmer? Hui…_

Draco blieb stehen und fast wäre Harry wieder in Gedanken weiter gegangen. Draco schloss die Tür auf und machte eine einladende Geste, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er eintreten sollte.

Harry musste gestehen, dass diese Suite einfach der Wahnsinn war. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas so schönes gesehen. Er glitzerte überall golden und alles hier war in gold und rot. Einfach wunderbar. Ihm blieb bei diesem Anblick der Mund offen stehen. „Ganz schön protzig, oder?" Fragte Draco. Harry sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Ja, etwas." Sagte er und versuchte eine Kennermine auf zu setzen. Er sah sich einige Momente prüfend im Raum um und als er Draco dann ansah, mussten beide lachen.

„Ooohh Mann, Draco… Das ist ja wunderbar hier!" Brachte Harry zwischen seiner Lacherei hervor. „Naja, ich wäre lieber zu Hause." Sagte er ernst. Jetzt erst fiel Harry der Ernst der Lage wieder ein. Draco hatte ihm noch gar nicht erzählt, was ihn hier alleine in die Muggelwelt verschlagen hatte. „Draco, warum bist du hier?" Er grinste. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir das Morgen früh erzähle, ich will die Stimmung jetzt nicht kaputt machen."

_Stimmung? Was denn für eine Stimmung?! Er meint doch nicht, dass ich hier bin um…_

Doch anscheinend meinte er genau das, denn bevor Harry noch einen Satz erwidern konnte, legte Draco Harry die Hände in den Nacken und fing an, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Harry, der erst nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, war geschockt. Das hier war schließlich Draco Malfoy, sein Feind, nicht sein Geliebter. „Harry, was ist?" Fragte Draco fast schon etwas verzweifelt, als Harry den Kuss auch nach einigen Momenten noch nicht erwiderte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Das wäre falsch…" „Falsch? Falsch ist auch, dass ich hier bin und dass du hier bist. Lass uns das beste daraus machen und nun lass es einfach geschehen."

Was meinte Draco damit, dass es auch falsch war, dass er hier ist? Er schien jedenfalls nicht begeistert von dem Grund zu sein. Doch er hatte Recht, Harry sollte es einfach geschehen lassen, um sich dafür zu hassen, war morgen auch noch genug Zeit zu. Im nächsten Moment brach der Sturm auch schon los.

Draco zog Harry mit einer Hand an sich, die andere führte er zwischen seine Beine, so dass Harry ein lautes Stöhnen entwisch, für das er sich innerlich verfluchte. Doch das ging alles so schnell, dass ihm dafür nicht die nötige Zeit blieb. Er ließ die Koffer und den Eulenkäfig achtlos fallen und legte beide Hände an Dracos schmale Hüften. Dann begann er, Draco verführerisch am Hals auf und ab zu küssen. Draco kicherte. „Du brauchst mich nicht zu verführen, Harry." Doch Harry lies sich von diesem schlichten Einwand nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und fuhr ungehindert fort, Draco am Ohr zu knabbern.

„Sowas nennt man ‚Vorspiel', Draco." Hauchte Harry und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, dass Draco das zwar wusste, doch dass er eben nicht der Romantiker in Person war. „Nenn es wie du willst." Sagte Draco kühl und löste sich von Harry. Doch zu dessen Erleichterung lächelte Draco und zog Harry in einen anderen Raum – das Schlafzimmer. Dies war mit großem Abstand das eindrucksvollste, welches Harry je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte und wohl jemals sehen wird. Das Bett war einfach riesig und schien aus lauter Kissen zu bestehen, denn Decken konnte er keine entdecken.

„Schön wäre, wenn du mir auch nur halb so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie der Einrichtig schenken würdest." Sagte Draco und schmollte gespielt. Doch schon im nächsten Moment packte er Harry und zog ihn aufs Bett rauf. Für Harry war es das unbeschreiblichste Gefühl, das er je hatte, als er unter Draco lag und den ungemeinen Wunsch verspürte, Draco noch näher bei sich zu haben und an ihm zu reiben. Gedacht, getan. Ohne nach zu denken, legte Harry beide Hände auf Dracos Po und fing an, sich lustvoll unter ihm zu wenden. „Oh, da geht aber einer ran, Potter." Sagte Draco und grinste verheißungsvoll. Harry fiel auf, wie Draco je nach Situation immer wieder zwischen Harrys Vor- und Nachnamen wechselte.

Ohne auf Dracos Komentar zu achten, versuchte Harry, Dracos Hose zu öffnen, was ihm nach wenigen Sekunden auch gelang, um diesen überaus lästigen Stoffen endlich von seinem Geliebten zu entfernen. Als Draco Harry nach einer Ewigkeit, zumindest kam es Harry so vor, auch endlich vollständig entkleidet hatte und die beiden nackt aufeinander lagen, durchfuhr Harry ein Gefühl, dass er irgendwo zwischen Scham und Unsicherheit ein zu ordnen versuchte. Unwillkürlich verspannte Harry sich und drehte den Kopf von Draco weg, damit dieser ihn nicht mehr küssen konnte.

Draco bemerkte dies natürlich sofort und streichelte ihm langsam über die Brust. „Entspann dich Harry, ich werde dir nicht weh tun." Harry wusste sofort, dass Draco das total ernst gemeint hatte. Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Es war doch mehr als lächerlich, dass er sich jetzt plötzlich so zierte.

Doch alle Zweifel wurden von ihm genommen, als Draco an Harry runter rutschte und begann, ihn an den Innenseiten seiner Beine zu küssen und quälend langsam immer höher kam. Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hatte nun nicht mehr genügend Willenskraft, um ein heiseres Stöhnen, welches sich in seinen Ohren eher nach einem unverständlichen Gurgeln anhörte, zurück zu halten. Draco spielte dieses infernalische Spiel wirklich gut, denn er war darauf bedacht, Harry nicht ein einziges Mal an seiner Erektion zu berühren, was Harry fast wahnsinnig machte. Frustriert und ungeduldig wendete er sich wie ein Wurm, auf den man etwas zu lange getreten hatte und seine Beine fingen an zu zittern.

„Halt die Nerven, Harry…" flüsterte Draco beschwörerisch. Normalerweise wäre es ihm eigentlich peinlich gewesen, Draco so ausgeliefert gewesen zu sein, doch jetzt wollte er über seine erniedrigende Lage nicht mehr nachdenken, denn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich mittlerweile in seinem Lendenbereich bebündelt. Alles, was er in diesem Moment wollte, war, dass Draco ihn irgendwie dort berührte, und so fing er an, seine Hüften automatisch etwas zu heben. Dies alles erschien Harry schlimmer, als jede Folter unter dem Cruciatus Fluch, denn nun war er so erregt, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, dass es anfing weh zu tun.

Krampfhaft biss er sich auf die Lippe und krallte sich mit beiden Händen in den Kissen fest. „Draco… aaah, bitte…" Stöhnte er und nun beendete Draco die Folter und umfing langsam mit den Fingern, die im Vergleich zu Harrys sehr kalt waren, Harrys Glied und begann, langsam zu reiben, während er zärtlich and der Spitze saugte. Das war einfach zu gut, als das es wahr sein konnte. Harry hatte so etwas atemberaubendes noch nie gespürt und hoffte, dass es nie vorbei gehen würde. Immer mehr versuchte er, in Draco warmen und fechten Mund zu stoßen, doch Draco ließ das leider nicht so mit sich machen, wie Harry das gerne gehabt hätte. Er drückte ihn mit einer Hand nach unten und Harry blieb so nichts anderes übrig, als liegen zu bleiben und zu genießen.

Doch langsam konnte er nicht mehr. Wieder legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut. Das war einfach zu fiel für ihn, als dass er diese Energie, die immer gewaltiger in ihm anschwoll, noch lange zurück halten konnte. Draco schien das bemerkt zu haben, griff mit der freien Hand an Harrys Hoden und ein weiterer heiserer Schrei, dann war es auch schon um Harry geschehen und er lies sich mit den Wellen der Gefühle davon tragen. Doch lange hielt dieses Gefühl nicht an, denn nun kroch Draco an ihm hoch und zwang Harry einen energischen Kuss auf, mit dem dieser zwar nicht gerechnet hätte, aber ihn sofort erwiderte. Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, drückte Draco ihm eine leicht zähe Flüssigkeit in den Mund, und Harry musste nicht lange nachdenken, um zu erraten, was das war.

Es war ihm zwar leicht zu wieder, aber dann schloss er die Augen und schluckte das Zeug mit leichten Ekel herunter. Es war nicht so schlimm wie er gedacht hatte, denn so schlimm schmeckte es doch nicht. Draco beendete den Kuss und sah ihn leicht zornig an. „Danke," begann er „dass du immer alles für dich alleine haben willst." Harry musste innerlich lachen, denn mit so einer Aussage hätte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Mhm… mir fällt da eine lohnenswerte Entschädigung für dich ein." Hauchte Harry ihm verführerisch ins Ohr.

Für einige Augenblicke erkannte Harry sich selber nicht wieder. Wenn ihm vor einigen Tagen jemand erzählt hätte, dass er jetzt zusammen mit Draco Malfoy im Bett liegen würde, er hätte diesen jemand wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Auch jetzt, in diesem Moment hörte sich diese Aussage in seinem Kopf noch sehr seltsam an. Harry wusste aber auch, dass er nun nicht mehr der selbe war, der er noch vor wenigen Stunden war, denn dieser Harry hätte sich bei der Vorstellung eine Affäre mit Malfoy ein zu gehen wahrscheinlich übergeben müssen.

Doch auch Draco schien sich verändert zu haben. Jedenfalls war der Draco, der ihm gerade begehrend in die Augen sah, nicht der Draco, der ihm Ende des letzten Schuljahres den Tod angedroht hatte. Draco hatte Harry von einer Minute auf die andere zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht. Doch wer oder was um Himmels Willen hatte Draco so sehr verändert? Schließlich war das hier alles mehr oder weniger Dracos Idee gewesen und Harry war so zu sagen nur das Opfer gewesen.

„Sieh mal an, und die wäre?" Fragte Draco und hatte sein Ich-bin-der-Boss Grinsen aufgesetzt. Ja, was hatte Harry sich denn eigentlich vorgestellt? Nun überlegte er sich wirklich, wie weit er gehen sollte. Immerhin hatten sie sich vor weinigen Stunden erst kennen gelernt. „Gut, du hast einen Wunsch frei." Sagte Harry, da ihm nichts besseres eingefallen war, und er die Entscheidung so unauffällig auf Draco laden konnte. Dieser bekam von Harrys Zweifel allerdings nichts mit und schien kurz zu überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Nach wenigen Sekunden grinste er verheißungsvoll.

Im Zimmer war es mittlerweile schon fast dunkel geworden. „Findest du nicht auch, dass dein so genanntes ‚Vorspiel' nun lange genug gedauert hat?" Oh ja, das war Draco Malfoy, wie er immer war, denn er konnte anscheinend den leichten Spott in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Harry wusste nicht, ob Draco darauf nun eine Antwort haben wollte, oder ob dies eine rein rethorische Frage war. Doch wie Harry Draco kannte, war es eine rethorische, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Draco ihm jetzt wirklich die Macht gab, eine Entscheidung selber zu treffen. Nicht jetzt.

„Willst du, oder soll ich lieber?" Fragte Draco. So, jetzt wollte er bestimmt eine Antwort. Harry versuchte also, seine Gedanken noch ein letztes Mal zu ordnen und antwortete mit „Du…". Er wusste nicht mehr ganz genau, ob er einfach du gesagt hatte, weil dieses Wort um einen Buchstaben kürzer war, oder ob er wirklich über diese Entscheidung nachgedacht hatte. Wieder grinste Draco sein Slytherin-Grinsen, bevor er Harry an den Schultern packte und ihn mit leichter Gewalt auf den Bauch legte.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Ging das nicht alles ein bisschen schnell? Oder hatte sein innerer Gryffindor mal wieder eine Paranoia Attacke? Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass Draco sich mit den Ellenbogen neben ihm abstürzte, um Harry genug Freiraum zu lassen, sich immer noch bewegen zu können. Als Draco Harry gerade mit der Spitze seiner Erektion an seinem Öffnung berührte, musste Harry noch eines klar stellen.

„Draco, warte." Bittete Harry und seine Stimme klang um einiges flehender, als er eigentlich vor gehabt hatte. „Ich… schickst du mich morgen fort und tust so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre." Draco zog stark die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als ob er sich gerade verletzt oder geschnitten hätte. „Das würde ich nie tun." Sagte er nach einer langen Pause. Harry wusste, dass Draco log, sagte aber nichts. Er wusste nicht, woher er das wusste, er spürte es einfach. „Komm her." Schnurrte Draco in Harrys Ohr und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich am Hals und im Nacken. „Lass es einfach geschehen." Sagte Draco noch mal.

Ein Ruck ging durch Harrys Körper, als Draco in ihn vorstieß und Harry gab einen Laut von sich, der einem gequälten Schrei wohl am nächsten kam. Noch nie zuvor war er so sehr zwischen Erregung und Schmerzen hin und her gerissen. Allein der Gedanke an Draco und seinen wunderschönen, gerade zu perfekten Körper reichte vollkommen aus, um Harry um den Verstand zu bringen. Doch dieses Gefühl der Extase reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um den Schmerz zu verdrängen, der seinen gesamten Unterleib zu zerreißen schien. Harry wand sich, doch konnte sich seinem Liebhaber nicht mehr entziehen. Er wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr, ob er das als Folter, oder Geschenk ansehen sollte, und auch seine Stimme schien sich nicht zwischen Keuchen und Wimmern entscheiden zu können.

Doch je mehr er sich dem hingab, was Draco dort mit ihm tat, desto besser wurde es. Es tat bereits nicht mehr weh, als Draco eine Hand an Harry herunter wandern ließ und dort schein steifes Glied umschloss. Und das, was Draco ihm mit seinen fingern antat, war wie Himmel und Hölle für Harry. Vor seinen Augen fing es an, schwarz und weiß zu flackern, als Draco immer schnell in ihn vorstieß. Er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Draco kam und auch er war kurz davor. Ein letzter Stoß von Draco, als er die Finger wieder fester um Harrys Glied legte und dann war das Zimmer erfüllt von 2 heiseren Stimmen zweiter Jungen, die ihre Lust und Erleichterung aus sich heraus zu schrien schienen.

Erschöpft und immer noch schwer atmend blieben beide nebeneinander liegen. Harry wusste nicht genau warum, aber plötzlich war ihm einfach nur noch nach weinen zu mute. Weinen und nie wieder damit aufhören. Anfangs versuchte er noch dagegen an zu kämpfen, wusste aber, dass er verloren hatte, als die ersten heißen Tränen aus seinen Augen quollen. Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, Draco hätte weg gesehen. Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment war die Erinnerung an Sirius sehr schmerzhaft. Es war nicht einleuchtend für ihn, warum er jetzt gerade an ihn denken musste. Er hatte Sirius so geliebt, und jetzt war er nicht da. Was würde er hier zu sagen?

Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich auf eine gewisse Art schuldig. Er hatte mit Draco geschlafen, obwohl er Sirius über alles geliebt hatte und es immer noch tat.

_Ach was, so ein Unsinn, dass ist etwas total anderes._

Aber war es das wirklich? Hatte er sich nicht nach Sirius Tod geschworen, dass er nie wieder einen Menschen so sehr lieben würde, wie Sirius?

_Ja, das habe ich, und ich werde auch nie jemanden mehr lieben als ihn. Doch mein Leben geht weiter. Mit Draco… obwohl Draco immer hinter Sirius Andenken stehen wird…_

Das er das letzte mal geweint hat, war vor gut 2 Jahren, als Ende des 4. Schuljahres, nach Cedrics Tod. Und nun wusste er nicht mal, warum er weinte.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hab ich dir so weh getan?" Fragte Draco mit neutraler Stimme. Harry beschloss, dass dies ein guter Grund war zu weinen und nickte einfach, obwohl es nicht so war. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, zu mindest keine sehr großen mehr. Draco sagte nicht, doch Harry wusste, wie seine Blicke auf ihm hafteten, auch wenn er Draco nicht ansah. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen." Sagte Draco, stich Harry noch einmal flüchtig über den Kopf, bevor er aufstand und stumm das Zimmer verließ. Harry sah ihm nicht nach, wünschte sich aus tiefstem Herzen, er wäre geblieben, wusste aber, dass dies nicht ging. Dass Draco das einfach nicht konnte. Es war immer noch Draco Malfoy.

Doch wie dem auch sei, Draco hatte vielleicht Recht. Harry sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen. Doch der Schlaf wollte und wollte einfach nicht über ihn kommen. Er hatte das stetige Verlangen, auch auf zu stehen und zu duschen. Gut, er wollte nicht wirklich duschen, er suchte nur nach einem Grund auf zu stehen und zu sehen, wo Draco war, und was er gerade tat. Doch nach ein paar Gedankensprüngen mehr kam er zu dem Schluss, dass dies totaler Unsinn war, denn es sollte ja nicht so aussehen, als ob er Draco hinterher laufen würde. Soviel war von seinem Stolz mittlerweile wieder zurück gekehrt.

Mitten in der Nacht fuhr Harry plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sofort erkannte er, was der Grund dafür war. Draco. Er saß neben dem Bett auf dem Boden und schien zu weinen, doch er sah Harry genau ins Gesicht. „Weißt du, warum ich hier bin?" Fragte Draco, doch seine Stimme schien nicht zu wissen, dass seine Augen weinten, denn seine Stimme klang fest, wie fast immer. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und brannte gerade nur zu darauf, es zu erfahren. Plötzlich war er hell wach.

„Sie ist tot." Sagte er monoton an Harry gerichtet. Harry stand ausdem Bett auf, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand um die Schultern. „Wer?" Fragte er besorgt. „Meine Mutter." Einen Moment setzte Harrys Herz für einen Schlag aus und alles, was Draco ihm angetan hatte, war ihm vergeben. Harry konnte das einfach nicht glauben… das musste furchtbar für Draco sein.

„Sie hat sich umgebracht." Harry sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nichts und niemand hätte ihn auf eine solche Situation vorbereiten können. Er legte auch den anderen Arm um seinen Geliebten und drückte diesen fest an sich. „Sie hat es getan, nachdem sie meinen Vater im Ministerium gefangen genommen haben." Für Harry wurde die Sache immer schlimmer, denn nun gab er sich selber die Schuld, für Dracos Leid, denn schließlich war es mit unter auch seine Schuld, dass sie seinen Vater gefangen genommen hatte. „A- Aber er ist doch wieder frei, oder? Ich mei- meine, die Dementoren sind doch auf eurer Seite." Draco nickte traurig. „Jah, darum wird er ja auch im Ministerium fest gehalten und nicht in Askaban…" Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er weiter redete. „Nachdem ich meine Mutter" er schluckte, wirkte aber dann wieder einigermaßen gefasst, obwohl seine Stimme zitterte „im B-Badezimmer tot aufgefunden hatte" Wieder schwieg er kurz und die Erinnerung an dieses Bild schien ihn sehr zu schmerzen „habe ich kurz darauf eine Eule von Severus erhalten, ich solle mich sofort aus dem Staub machen. Das Ministerium ist hinter mir her, darum bin ich jetzt hier, um mich zu verstecken."

Endlich schien Draco Harrys Fürsorge zu zu lassen und legte seinen Kopf an Harry Schulter. „Aber warum sind sie hinter dir her?" Fragte dieser. „Weil" er stockte „sie wollten Informationen über Voldemort und die Todesser haben. Bei meinem Vater wirkt das Veritas Serum nicht und sie kriegen nichts aus ihm heraus." Das verstand Harry nicht so ganz. „Aber, was erhoffen sie sich von dir? Sie können doch nicht annehmen, dass du in die Geheimnisse der Todesser eingeweiht bist." Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wer ihnen gesteckt hat, dass ich alles weiß, aber sie dürfen mich auf gar keinen Fall finden Harry, sonst…" „Sonst was?" Fragte Harry schnell nach. „Sonst bin ich verloren und mein Vater auch." „Aber du kannst doch nichts für deinen Vater… Warum sagst du nicht die Wahrheit?! Draco, dann wärst du so zu sagen frei und wir könnten…"

„Wir könnte was?!" Rief Draco nun schon fast aufgebracht und löste sich von Harry. „Wir könnten zusammen sein? Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder? Aber es geht nicht Harry… Ich kann meinen Vater und meine Tante nicht verraten. Harry, ich bin ein Todesser, und du Dumbledores stärksten Propagandamittel. Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Darauf wusste er auch keine Antwort. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht geht. Doch nicht jeder muss dahin zurück kehren, woher er gekommen ist." Draco kam auf Harry zu und schloss ihn nun seinerseits in die Arme. „Aber ich muss. Es ist zu spät um das zu ändern. Mir bleibt nichts anderes, als darauf zu hoffen, dass mein Vater und meine Tante diesen Krieg überstehen. Egal, wie es ausgeht." Harry nickte stumm. „Und nun lass uns versuchen, die restliche Zeit nicht mehr mit diesem Thema verschwenden. Bald geht die Schule wieder los, und dann wird es zwischen uns beiden wieder genauso sein, wie es vorher war." Sagte Draco und streichelte Harry in den Harren.

„Willst du das?" Fragt Harry dann und sah ihm tief in die Augen, damit er merkte, wenn Draco log. „Es muss sein." „Danach habe ich nicht gefragt, ich will wissen, ob du es willst." Draco schloss die Augen. „Ich wünschte, ich würde es nicht wollen."

Harry verstand das und wusste nur zu gut, wie schwer es für Draco war, dies so offen zu zu geben. Er zog Draco mit einer Hand auf Bett. Es war noch recht früh und eine Runde Schlaf konnte Draco bestimmt genau so gut brauchen, wie er selber. Bemerkenswert schnell kam der Schlaf über Harry, nachdem er sich in Dracos Arme gekuschelt hatte.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell, schon fast zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. Er war noch ziemlich müde und geschafft. Draco lag neben ihm und sah ihn an. Harry lächelte und Draco lächelte schwach zurück. „Was machen wir heute, man Hübscher?" Fragte Draco, ohne dass dieses leichte Lächeln von seinen Lippen verschwand. Sogar in diesem Moment konnte Harry eine leichte Aura der Macht spüren, die Draco umgab. Doch diese Art der Macht war jetzt nicht auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten bezogen, nein. Draco hatte eine natürliche Macht, die Harry immer spüren konnte. „Führungspotential" würde es wohl am besten treffen.

Ach ja, Draco hatte ihm ja eine Frage gestellt und er hatte immer noch nicht geantwortet. „Wie wäre es mit Kino?" Er wollte etwas sehr intelligentes sagen, und was tat er? Kino?! Was sollten sie denn im Kino? „Kino ist-" Fing Harry an zu erklären, doch Draco winkte etwas genervt ab. „Ich weiß, was Kino ist. Hört sich doch nicht schlecht an. Und danach gehen wir in ein Restaurant essen, okay?" Harry nickte und fragte sich im Stillen, woher zum Teufel Draco wusste, was Kino war. „Und was für einen Film?" „Also wirklich, Potter. Das geht nun über meine Muggelkenntnisse hinaus." Harry musste wieder lächeln. Draco konnte es einfach nicht lassen, Harry hin und wieder mal beim Nachnamen an zu sprechen.

Er hatte, als er noch bei den Dursleys war, mitbekommen, wie Dudley über einen Film hergezogen ist, der „Philadelphia" hieß hergezogen war. Er sagte „So ein schrecklicher Film! Überall nur AIDS kranke Schwuchteln! Und immer dieses Geflenne."

_Na das hört sich doch viel versprechend an! Wenn Dudley es scheiße findet, muss der Film gut sein._

(A/N: Tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob der Film wirklich mal im Kino lief… Auf jeden Fall tat es mir in der Seele weh zu schreiben, wie Dudley den Film beschreibt. schnief Es ist mein Lieblingsfilm, es gibt keinen besseren!)

„Mhm… wie wäre es mit „Philadelphia"?" „Und worum geht es da?" Fragte Draco interessiert. Ja, das nette war, dass Harry das auch nicht so genau wusste. Er konnte Draco auf gar keinen Fall Dudleys Formulierung sagen, denn Draco kannte Dudley nicht, und wusste somit auch nicht, wie Dudley die besten Filme durch den Dreck ziehen konnte. Doch Harry kannte Dudley und konnte seiner Aussage entnehmen, dass in der Hauptrolle wohl eine Schwulenpärchen stand und nicht irgendein Weib, dass 55 von 60 Minuten ihre Oberweite in die Kamera drückte. Sonst hätte Dudley der Film wohl gefallen.

„Nun, lass dich einfach überraschen. Ich zieh mich jetzt an und dann gehen wir frühstücken, okay?" Draco nickte. „Nett wäre, wenn wir vorher noch zusammen duschen gehen könnten." Er grinste beschwörend. „Kriegst du eigentlich nie genug?" „Von dir nicht." Harry lachte und Draco stimmte nach wenigen Augenblicken mit ein. Als sie sich beide wieder beruhig hatte, machten sie sich dann doch Richtung Badezimmer auf.

So groß Dracos Zimmer auch war, es gab nur eine Dusche, was Harry allerdings nicht störte. So gingen sie beide in eine Dusche und Draco machte keine Anstalten, Harry davon ab zu bringen, dass er ihn wäscht. Und auch Harry genoss Dracos feminine Hände, die ihn überall zu berühren schienen. Er atmete tief ein – es roch nach warmem Wasser und Schaumbad. Man musste nicht schlau sein, um zu wissen, dass dieses Zeug ein Vermögen gekostet haben muss. „Harry, ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." Sagte Draco, umarmte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich bin auch froh, hier zu sein. Ohne dich wäre ich vollkommen alleine."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco und Harry mit Duschen fertig waren. Frisch und sauber gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und als Harry sich gerade anziehen wollte, rief Draco erschrocken „Was soll das denn werden?!" Harry sah ihn etwas verdutzt an.

_Was meint er denn? Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass ich mich anziehe? Soll ich nackt frühstücken?_

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du anziehen?" Harry machte eine Handbewegung auf seine Sachen zu. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er in diesen ausgetragenen und heruntergekommenen Sachen auf gar keinen Fall rumlaufen konnte, aber was blieb ihm denn übrig? Er hatte ja gar nichts anderes. Als er dies Draco gerade erklären wollte, winkte dieser desinteressiert ab. „Nein Harry, ich will es gar nicht hören… ich leih dir was von mir…" Letzteres war nur ein unverständliches Murmeln, welches Draco herausquetschte, während er ein weißes Hemd, ein schwarzes Jackett und eine schwarze Hose heraussuchte und die Sachen dann aufs Bett legte. „Du solltest nicht zu sehr auffallen, Potter, auch wenn du das so gerne tust." Draco grinste.

„Warum tust du das?" „Was?" Fragte Draco zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum bist du oft so gemein zu mir? ich weiß zwar, dass es nicht böse gemeint ist, aber-" „Na also, es ist auch nicht böse gemeint. Aber es kommt manchmal einfach so hoch, verstehst du?"

_Nein._

„Ja." Sagte Harry.

Als er die Sachen angezogen hatte, musste er zugeben, dass sie fast die gleichen Größen hatten. Wie gesagt – fast. Das Jackett passte perfekt und das Hemd auch, nur die Hose schien etwas zu klein zu sein, zu kurz war sie nicht, aber an den Oberschenkeln und am Po lag sie doch recht nah an. Harry konnte mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln auf den Lippen feststellen, dass Draco auf dem Weg in den Frühstückssaal unentwegt auf sein Hinterteil zu starren schien.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, deinen Blick vielleicht in andere Richtungen zu wenden…" Draco wirkte recht ertappt und wurde leicht rose. Dann ging er neben Harry und nahm seine Hand. „Draco, da vorne stehen Leute." Flüsterte Harry, doch anstatt Draco ihn los ließ, hielt er seine Hand noch fester gedrückt und flüsterte zurück. „Van denen kennt mich doch eh niemand. Es ist mir nicht peinlich, allen zu zeigen, dass du mir gehörst." Harry liefen heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken, bei Dracos Worten. Hatte er gerade gesagt, Harry gehöre Draco? Diese Worte waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Eigentlich war er immer stolz darauf gewesen, frei und unabhängig zu sein, doch das er Dracos Besitz war, da hatte er nichts gegen ein zu wenden.

Einige der Leute, die ebenfalls auf den Aufzug warteten warf ihnen schon verwirrte Blicke zu, als sie noch fast 10 Meter von ihnen entfernt waren. Viele fingen an zu tuscheln und einige sahen geschockte hin, entschlossen sich aber dann, doch die Treppe zu nehmen. Harry spürte, wie Dracos Hand feucht wurde, und er vor Wut zu zittern schien. Doch mit einem schrillen Pling! kam der Aufzug und Draco und Harry stiegen mit den anderen zusammen ein, obwohl diese sehr darauf bedacht waren, einen der beiden auf gar keinen Fall zu berühren.

Als sich der Aufzug wieder öffnete, verließen alle beinahe fluchtartig den Aufzug, genau wie Harry, als er gestern ausgestiegen war und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise vor Draco fliehen wollte.

Doch nun schlenderte er gelassen und händchenhaltend mit Draco zum Frühstückstisch, auf dem schon alles aufgebaut war. Harry und Draco nahmen sich Brötchen, Marmelade, Käse und Aufschnitt, dann setzten sie sich recht abseits der anderen an einen Tisch.

„Weißt du was die Leute eben getan haben?" Fragte Draco, während er Salami mit Käserand auf sein Brötchen legte. „Sie sind weg gelaufen?" Sagte Harry halb fragend, da er den Sinn dieser Frage nicht ganz verstanden hatte. „Ja, und da haben sie genau das getan was am liebsten alle mit Homosexualität tun würden." Harry blieb das Stück Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade im Hals stecken. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er sagte das Wort „Homosexualität" nicht besonders gerne. Wenn er ehrlich war, hasste er es sogar. Um so mehr schockte es ihn, als Draco es benutzte und damit natürlich sie beide meinte.

„Sie haben so getan, als ob es eine ansteckende, tödliche und wiederwertige Krankheit sei und haben das getan, was wohl am liebsten jeden tun würde, nämlich die Krankheit, und alle die von ihr betroffen sind möglichst weit von sich weg zu schieben. Und das kotzt mich an."

Den letzten Teil seines Satzes sagte er mit besonderem Nachdruck und Harry spürte, dass Draco jedes Wort tot ernst gemeint hatte. „Hey Draco, reg dich darüber nicht so auf…" Er schien sich bei Harrys Worten wirklich beruhig zu haben. Daraufhin folgte eine lange Stille, während beide zu Ende frühstückten. „Harry, ich lade dich dann heute ins Kino ein." Harry nickte und bedankte sich, weil er froh darüber war, dass Draco das für ihn tat, da er selber keinen Pfennig Geld hatte.

Einige Minuten später verließen sie Hand in Hand das Hotel. Natürlich war es sehr Aufsehen erregend, dass zwei Jungs auf diese Weise zusammen durch die Stadt gingen. Eine Junge, mit marronfarbenen Haaren, der ungefähr in Harrys Alter zu sein schien, wechselte mit unsicherem Blick sogar die Straßenseite.

Doch dann geschah es, das was Draco die ganze Zeit herauf zu beschwören schien. Die Ampel sprang auf rot, und Harry blieb stehen. In diesem Moment sprang Draco gerade zu auf Harry zu und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Unfähig etwas zu erwidern, öffnete Harry seinen Mund und küsste seinen Gegenüber mit ungefähr der selben Leidenschaft zurück. Draco schien damit nicht gerechnet zu haben und stolperte einige Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Litwak-Säule lehnte, die ihn nur knapp vor dem Hinfallen gerettet hatte. Draco streckte eine Hand nach vorne und glitt mit dieser unter Harrys Hemd, was diesen leicht aufstöhnen ließ.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte Harry jemanden sehen, der nicht ganz einen Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Harry und Draco drehten die Köpfe zu ihm rum. Er schien ca. 16 oder 17 zu sein, hatte hellblonde Haare, die er mit Gel so bearbeitet hatte, dass sie wirr in alle Richtungen abstanden. Er trug eine abgetragene Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt auf dem ‚Hobbit im Blutrausch' stand (Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Hobbit war). Die Buchstaben waren rot und es sag aus, als ob Blut von ihnen tropfen würde. In einem kurzen, wahnsinnigen Moment musste Harry zugeben, dass er verdammt noch mal einfach geil aussah. Was im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sogar stimmte, denn schnell bemerkte Harry, dass der hübsche Beobachter einen stehen hatte. Er starrte Harry begierig an und legte sich fast kaum merklich über die Lippen, doch Draco hatte den Punk mit Adleraugen beobachtet und ging sofort dazwischen.

„Mach dir ja keine Hoffnungen, der gehört mir." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So?!" Gab Punky, wie Harry ihn im stillen nannte lässig zurück. „Ja." Gab Draco mit eindeutig kampflustigem Nachdruck zu verstehen. Draco löste sich von Harry und stellt sich zwischen Punky und Harry. „Ich will deinem süßen Freund doch nicht weh tun. Außerdem geht dich es gar nicht an, was ich tue, er gehört nicht dir." Punky wirkte immer noch genau so lässig wie vorher und versuchte um Draco, der doch wesentlich kleiner war als Draco, vorbei zu kommen, doch Draco schien sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern zu lassen und stellte sich ihm wieder in den Weg, packte ihn an den Schultern und schupste ihn von Harry weg. Dieser konnte gar nichts sagen, war geschockt und gerührt zugleich, weil er sah dass Draco ihn verteidigte… er tat das wirklich, nur für Harry, obwohl Draco wohl wahrscheinlich genau so gut wie Harry wusste, dass er gleich richtig was auf die Schnauze von Punky bekommen würde, denn dieser stürzte sich wutentbrannt auf Draco.

„Hört auf!" Schrie Harry und Draco sah sich zu ihm um, und in diesem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit bekam er einen schrecklichen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Draco torkelte leicht und ging dann zu Boden. Schlägerpunk lachte und kam dann auf Harry zu geschlendert. Harry wisch zurück, stand dann aber mit dem Rücken gegen ein Geschäftsfenster und konnte nicht weg, er saß also in der Falle. Ungefähr 10 oder 12 Passanten standen in Sicherheitsabstand drum herum, doch keiner griff ein, obwohl jeder von ihnen mühelos sehen konnte, wie ernst die Lage war.

Der blonde Punk kam auf Harry zu und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Mit einer Hand hielt er Harrys Kopf fest, mit der anderen griff er ihm hart zwischen die Beine und am liebsten hätte er laut geschrien, doch er war wie gelähmt, er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen.

_Bitte, warum ruft denn keiner die Polizei… hilfe, warum hilft denn keiner… und es kann doch nicht angehen, dass jemand auf offener Straße vergewaltigt werden kann._

Doch keiner griff ein. Die meisten gingen schnell und zügig weiter, drehten sich nicht um, griffen nicht ein, holten nicht die Polizei. Der einzige, der noch da war, war Draco, denn dieser hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich wieder auf zu rappeln und dann versuchte er mit aller Kraft den größeren von Harry weg zu drücken, was ihm auch gelang, da Punkerarsch wohl nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Doch wieder bekam Draco einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht. Als er erneut am Boden lag rief der verrücke Punk „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich da raus halten, hässlicher Albino!" Dann fing er an, auf Draco ein zu treten, dieser schrie auf. Und das letzte, was Harry hörte, waren Dracos Schreie. Wie durch einen Schleier nach Harry nur noch wahr, dass er zu Boden ging, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er fühlte nur noch, wie er auf dem Boden aufkam. Dann hörte er ein lautes Rauschen, welches aus seinem Kopf kam. Dann wurde er ganz ohnmächtig. (A/N: Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das bei allen Menschen so abläuft, aber wenn ich ohnmächtig werde, fühlt es sich genau so an, wie ich es bei Harry beschrieben habe.)

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er aus einem langen, schier endlosen Schlaf erwachen würde. Doch dieser Schleier, der alles zu verdunkeln schien, war immer noch da. Er konnte nichts sehen. Er fasste sich mit einer Hand zum Mund und machte eine Bewegen, die er allerdings nicht wirklich steuern konnte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er träumen würde. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es ging nicht. Wieder dieses Rauschen… dann hörte er eine Stimme, die eindringlich sagte „Nein, Harry, zieh den Schlauch nicht raus!" Dann wurde seine Hand weg gezogen und irgendjemand hielt seine Hand und flüsterte leise seinen Namen. Ganz langsam schien der Nebel und der Vorhang zu verschwinden und Harrys Sicht wurde wieder klarer.

Draco sah ihn lächelnd an. Harry wusste nicht wo er war, wusste nicht wie er hier hin gekommen war, doch Draco war bei ihm, also würde alles gut gehen. Draco hatte einen Verband um den Kopf und ein großes Pflaster über der Nase, noch dazu eine lange Wunde über der rechten Wange, die genäht worden war. „Draco" sagte Harry leise. Er versuchte die Hand zu heben, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. „du siehst furchtbar aus, Draco." Sagte Harry und versuchte zu lächeln, doch er schaffte es nicht. Plötzlich war da noch ein anderen Mann. Er hatte braune Haare eine Brille und ein weißes Kittel an. „Mister Potter, sie befinden sich auf der Intensivstation eines Krankenhauses. Sie sind gefallen und haben eine Schädelbasisfraktur (gibt es sowas?). Ihr Zustand ist äußerst kritisch, sie sollten-"

Doch Harry hörte dem Mann nicht mehr zu. Er hatte eh kein Wort von dem verstanden, was er sagte. Für ihn war nur eine Person wichtig- Draco. „Du hast mich beschützt." Sagte Harry sehr leise, weil er einfach nicht lauter konnte. Er konnte seine Worte selber kaum verstehen, da dieses Rauschen alles übertönte. Dann sah Harry, dass Draco anfing zu weinen. Harry wollte sich bewegen, doch er konnte nicht. Das Rauschen wurde lauter, so laut, dass es Harry weh tat. Der Mann im weißen Kittel rief etwas, doch Harry konnte nur erkennen, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten, er fuchtelte mit den Armen durch die Luft. Jetzt waren so viele Menschen um ihn herum. Harrys Blick suchte nach Draco, fand ihn und er sah, wie Draco von einer Frau, die ebenfalls in weiß gekleidet war, weg gezogen wurde. Draco schien ebenfalls etwas zu schreiben, doch auch das konnte Harry nicht mehr verstehen.

Und dann… dann war Draco plötzlich weg und das Rauschen in Harrys Kopf wurde unerträglich laut. Er wollte schreien. Es dröhnte und rauschte immer lauter. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, machte sie nie wieder auf und fiel.

_**THE END**_


End file.
